Lisa Simpson
Lisa Maria Simpson is a charismatic eight-year-old girl (born May 9th), who exceeds the standard achievement of intelligence level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. In school, Lisa's popularity is affected by those who view her as a geeky overachiever, which leaves her with only a few friends. Lisa Simpson is a smart, witty, independent girl who focuses on her goals and strives to reach her potential, and at the age of eight she is already a member of MENSA with an IQ of 159. Bio *'Allies:' Homer (father), Marge (mother), Bart (brother), Maggie, Milhouse, Ralph Wiggum, Patty and Selma (aunts), Krusty the Clown *'Enemies:' Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob *She Played Tinkerbell in Austin Pan and TinkerLisa *She Played Young Nala in The Simpson King *She played Anastasia in Lisastasia *She played Matilda Wormwood in Lisa Simpson (Matilda) *She Played Ariel in The Little Mermaid(AndyBiersackLover Style) *She Played Perla/Mary In CinderMarge *She Played Young Loki in Minnie *She Played Si in Laufeyson and the Odinson *She Played Jemima Potts in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (brucesmovies1 style) *She Played The Blue Fairy in Huckleocchio *She Played One of the The Gobbos in Fanboy: Legend Of The Children *She Played Eir in Minnie:The Dark World *She played Annie in Lisa Simpson (Annie) (devinsmovies1's8) and Lisa Simpson (Annie) *She Played Dorothy Gale in Wizard of Asgard *She Played Janie in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) *She Played Sally Doll in Canal Famille Story *She Played Timothy's Sister in Michael (Dumbo) *She Played Abby Newton in Bernard's Great Adventure *She Played Leona Lion in Between the Simpsons *She Played Fizz in Tweenies (The Simpsons) *She played Marie in The AristoSimpsons Gallery: Lisa Simpson.jpg|Lisa Simpson in the TV Series Lisa Simpson in The Simpsons Movie.jpg|Lisa Simpson in The Simpsons Movie Lisa Simpson in Family Guy.jpg|Lisa Simpson in Family Guy Moaning Lisa -00236.jpg Simpsons as minions.jpg S28e05 162.jpg Marge looks worried while Lisa looks sad..jpg Marge looks worried and Lisa looks sad..jpg Lisa meets the Flanders..jpg Lisa gasps..jpg Lisa looks up..jpg 235719-lisa jazz.gif 13 year old Lisa.png 134.jpg 195.jpg 115376 735x390.jpeg Lisa Simpson and Mandy.png Category:Characters who cry Category:Red Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Girls Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Childs Category:Anti Princess Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Lisa and Milhouse Category:Vegetarians Category:Buddhists Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Bart and Lisa Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters voiced by Yeardley Smith Category:Characters who wear necklace Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Comedians Category:Geniuses Category:Screaming Characters Category:1987 Introductions Category:1989 Introductions Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Cousins Category:Lesbians Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Brats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Characters with hair with no line Category:Characters with spikey hair Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Sisters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Klasky-Csupo Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE (All Characters)